


Not A Bad Idea

by Brianmayplease



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sin sunday for me fucked up, i KNOW no One asked for this but hear me out, so yeah this is the Daddy shit y'all Need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease
Summary: Two rockstars want to show their sugar babies off.OrRoger's couch is very comfortable, expecially forfucking.





	Not A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> !! This is a mcfucking work of fiction so damn if you don't like it,, log off idk... I'm here to have fun. If you want someone to drag, drag last sin sunday's anon who made me think of this. (Joking anon ily)

When Brian had told him they were going to visit Roger and Ben, Gwilym had felt something coil in his stomach. Maybe it was that he glimpsed Brian rummaging through their toys' box, or Brian's almost imperceptible smile playing on his lips as he drove to the other rockstar's house.  
Brian didn't speak much during the ride, only occasionally petting his hair when they were at a stop, but he didn't look angry or lost in thoughts. No, he seemed focused - on what, Gwilym couldn't have said. His eyebrows knitted, eyes squinting behind his reading glasses as he tapped on his phone. Gwilym decided to keep driving and letting the silence fill the car. It was confortable, anyway.  
Soon enough, thanks to Brian's expert directions, they entered the little private road where Roger's house was, a cozy yet grand villa, surrounded by trees.  
Gwilym knew Ben had grown fond of Roger's garden, and he spent a lot of time with his man there. How, Ben wouldn't say. He'd just blush.  
Not that the two younger men were ashamed or prudish about their lovers. But some things they hadn't been able to talk about yet.  
"There we go" Gwilym happily said, parking in a reserved spot inside Roger's garden, clicking the security belt open.  
"Thank you, love" Brian said, caressing his hair once again, pulling him gently closer for a peck on the lips. Gwilym smiled coyly at that, and Brian smiled back. But then, that teasing expression came back, and Gwilym didn't know what to make of it. Because it was the expression Brian had when he bent him over their bed and called him his perfect whore. But they were here for a tea.  
Weren't they?  
Gwilym scrambled out of the car, following Brian, and soon enough the front door opened and Roger was there, with Ben under his arm.  
"Hello, fucker!" Roger shouted in his signature raw voice, waving his free hand at them, "hello, Gwilym!"  
Gwilym chuckled at Brian's fake scowl, and waved back.  
"How's it been?" Brian asked, hugging his bandmate tightly, waving kindly at Ben.  
"Meh," Roger shrugged, "same old. Except Ben's lovely cake. He is learning how to cook! He baked me a cake yesterday," he beamed, squeezing his boy's shoulder as Ben looked at him with heart eyes, "lovely thing, cream and frosting. Absolutely terrible for my diet, but he did it for me, so I just had to eat it."  
"What a sacrifice" Ben laughed softly, looking at Roger with the sweetest smile. Roger faked offense and pinched his cheek.  
Gwilym then felt Brian's arm sneak around his waist, pulling him closer to the guitarist.  
"My Gwilym drove me masterfully here today" he said, tone a little stiff, "he's the best driver. Doubt anyone could top him."  
Roger jokingly raises one eyebrow, clicking his tongue. The two older men stared at each other for a second more, before Roger broke the weird silence and invited them in, where a tea was ready for them.  
And since this was Roger's, it wasn't only a tea. It was a full dinner table covered in fancy teacups and little silver spoons, at least three sugar bowls and two fuming teapots. Not to mention Ben's cake and various trays of pastries.  
Roger sat down after having taken and hung their coats like the good host he was, and Ben sat right next to him, leaving Gwilym and Brian the two seats in front of them.  
Settled down, they started to chat about anything - how well the fans received the movie, how bad the critics did, and how much Roger couldn't care less about critics. But there was something in Brian's eyes making Gwilym shiver every now and then. A promise.  
Suddenly, as he was biting down on his third strawberry and cream pastry, Brian crossed his arms on his chest and stared at Roger.  
"Let's bet" he said, and the three men turned to look at him.  
"Bet?"  
"Bet Gwilym is more obedient than Ben."  
At that, everything fell into place. The teasing air, the compliments, his stare when Roger bragged about the cake - Brian had come vere with a specific idea. And he surely had discussed it with Roger, because the drummer smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.  
They wanted to show off, the two older men. They wanted to show their lovers off.  
Ben caught Gwilym's eyes and he saw in the blond's eyes his own reflection - ashamed, red, embarassingly turned on.  
Brian's hand sneaked down on his thigh, resting on top of it, and Gwilym immediately opened his legs a little.  
"How good" Brian purred, looking straight at Roger as he leaned in to whisper in Gwilym's ear. "On the couch, prettyboy."  
Gwilym shakingly got up, legs trembling slightly already, and made a beeline for the red velvet couch, sitting on it.  
Brian clicked his tongue and shaked his head.  
"On all fours" he commanded, "ass towards us. Safe word always Bohemian" he kindly reminded. Gwilym did as he was told, looking over his shoulder. Ben was bright red, and Roger was evidently palming him through his trousers, because he was squirming.  
"Ben, do the same. Like so - good boy. Legs spread." Roger praised when the blonde complied.  
The two older men got up, Roger circling the table to reach Brian, and they leaned against it, enjoying the view.  
Brian nonchalantly approached Gwilym. He sat down on the sofa, one hand caressing his boy's back.  
"So, Gwilym. You're a smart boy and you'll surely have understood what me and Rog want to do, but I'll tell you anyway. We want to see which one of you two is the most obedient. Think you can win?"  
Gwilym nodded, already feeling his trousers tighten.  
"Words" Brian said, slapping the back of his head.  
"Yes, sir" he blurted out.  
Roger snickered. "Ben doesn't need to be reminded to talk" he said in a nonchalant tone, perfectly studied to make Brian scowl.  
"Ben" Roger called, "think you will be good? Better than Gwilym?"  
"I hope so, mister" the blond boy said, his voice trembling. Roger made a gestire towards him, looking smugly at Brian as if he was saying 'see?', making Brian scowl even more and stand up from the couch, approaching again the drummer.  
"I am enjoying the sight" Roger said again, "but I'd much prefer if our boys were naked, wouldn't you too, Brian?" he said, one hand swiftly caressing Brian's shoulder. He leaned in to whisper at the guitarist's ear, "Gwilym's ass reminds me so much of yours". He drawed back, eyes twinkling at Brian's flushed cheeks, and sauntered over to Ben, caressing his hips as the boy softly sighed and looked at him.  
The drummer's hands shifted to the front of Ben's trousers and slowly undid them. As he opened the belt and started to pull them down, he catched Gwilym looking at him and winked, making the man blush and look away.  
"Look at him" Brian ordered from behind, and Gwilym complied fast, not wanting to upset his lover. Roger smiled kindly and caressed his face, tracing his jawline with his fingers.  
"He's pretty" he said to Brian in appreciation, eyes burning into Gwilym's, "must look nice with a cock in his mouth." Gwilym desperately wanted to look away but he knew he'd be punished by Brian if he did, so he kept his eyes up, feeling his face hot. But then Roger licked his lips and it was too much - Gwilym hid his face between his hands, flaming up.  
"Oops" Roger smirked, "your toy is not so obedient."  
Gwilym could feel Brian walk over and soon a hand sneaked into his hair, grabbing a fistful of them to yank his head back, slipping his face from his hands.  
"I'm sorry-" Gwilym whimpered, awfully tight in his trousers, "sorry-"  
"Shut up" Brian ordered, keeping a firm grip in his hair as he leaned one knee on the couch. He manouvered him by the hair, putting him back on all fours before pulling his trousers down as hard as he could.  
"I tell you to obey," he growled right beside Gwilym's ear, one hand teasing the hem of his now bared underwear, "I compliment you and tell you you'll be rewarded if you obey and you... You disobey me" the words were followed by a hard slap on his ass, that made Gwilym yelp. Knowing Ben and Roger were watching just made it all worse - or better.  
"And the worst thing is" the guitarist added, after another blow, "you probably love this. Whore."  
Gwilym tried to bite back a moan, but the words were punctuated by hard blows on his buttocks, and it really was so much - he moaned loudly. He managed to look over at Ben, whose trousers had been pushed down too, and whose shirt was being taken off. Roger's hands run up his boy's sides, reaching his pink nipples and brushing over them, making the blond beauty shiver, his muscles contracting for the joy of Roger, who mumbled in appreciation.  
"You see?" Brian said, seeing Gwilym was watching the other couple, "that's what you get for being good. But instead, you decided to be bad. So now this," another slap, "is what you're getting."  
"I'm so sorry - sir, please -" he managed, "please, forgive me." He tried to be as still as he could, and grip the couch furiously to avoid the temptation of stroking his hard dick, that was surely wetting his underwear at this point.  
"Maybe" Brian conceded. His hand stopped spanking him and he rubbed his sore ass, as he considered.  
"Let's see what he would do to be forgiven" Roger teases, stopping his hands that had been roaming Ben's body. He placed them right on Ben's hips, pulling him back so he could grind his growing erection on his boy's ass, making Ben whimper.  
Brian looked at Gwilym, giving a little tug to his hair meaning he could get up. The guitarist sat down on the couch, focused on Gwilym.  
"Show us" he said, crossing his arms. Gwilym nodded eagerly - he knew what to do - and took off his trousers completely, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off fast as he could. He dropped on his knees, hands timidly parting Brian's legs before he reached for his zipper. Brian gave a faint nod and Gwilym opened them, pulling down his lover's underwear too, just enough so that he could let his cock spring free. As it was, he immediately took the tip between his lips, and heard Brian's sigh and Ben's embarassed 'oh'. He gave a couple of nice sucks before running his tongue over the slit. He looked up, and Brian smiled and caressed his hair, messing it up even more.  
"Daddy is very pleased with you" he said, voice a little creaky, "keep going, sweet thing." And it was about all that Gwilym needed. He ran his tongue up and down his shaft, particularly careful to sometimes graze with his teeth the soft skin. He took the tip back in his mouth, trying to fit a little more of Brian inside him, and started bobbing his head quicker, feeling Brian's hands in his hair caressing and gripping.  
"Stop" Brian said soon after, tugging his hair, "stop - I'll cum in your pretty ass, not like this." Gwilym let the hard dick go with an obscene 'pop', and sat back on his heels, hands on his thighs.  
Brian smugly looked at Roger. "See? My toy might be bashful but I bet Ben can't suck cock like that."  
Roger's eyebrow twitched, and he flipped Ben over so he was lying on his back, sprawled before the two older men.  
"Maybe" he conceded, "but let's see how nicely Ben opens up. He's so fast, you know?"  
"Is he?" Brian sounded genuinely curious. "I wanna see."  
"Daddy-!" Ben called, face red, "not in front of them!"  
Roger gave him a light slap. "Don't be a brat. If Brian and his toy want to see your hole all stretched out, they will."  
"But daddy-" the blond tried again, but Roger clamped a hand on his mouth.  
"Shut your whore mouth. See how good is Gwilym? Sucking cock before everyone? Now, you can take a little fingering, can't you?" Roger was heating up, and it all made Brian more and more smug.  
Gwilym's eyes hungrily took in the sight of Ben sprawled on the couch, legs spread as he waited, blushing, for Roger's fingers. The drummer fished in his back pocket for a little lube container, and squeezed a bit on his fingers, before rubbing between Ben's legs, spreading the lube, dirtying him up.  
Ben's lips were trembling, and Roger bent to murmur something the others couldn't get, and Ben nodded and smiled shyly at Brian.  
"Brian" Roger called, "how about you open Ben up and I take care of your pet? Would Gwilym be okay with that?"  
Brian looked down at Gwilym, motioning him closer and pressing a soft kiss on his lips before asking. "Would you?"  
"Yes, sir" Gwilym murmured, hands fiddling. He looked at Roger, the intense stare making him shiver. Roger removed his hand and took the lube bottle again, tossing it to Brian.  
"Couch, boy" Roger said, patting his shoulder and guiding him up. "Oh, wait" he added, hands reaching to pull Gwilym's stained underwear down. Gwilym carefully stepped out of it, before getting on all fours on the couch, Roger sitting behind him. He looked at Brian, who was positioning Ben exactly the same, just turned towards Gwilym. The two younger men found each other face to face and flushed crimson, hearing their lovers' soft laugh.  
"They look so beautiful" Brian hummed, and Gwilym could see from the movements of his arm that he was teasing Ben's opening. And sure enough, Roger's finger dipped into him, very carefully, twisting slowly, feeling him up. He heard the drummer whispers something encouranging before plunging the finger deeper, and leaning in to give Gwilym's ass a soft kiss and a bite, right where Brian had spanked him.  
The feelings were so much, but the sight in front of him was even better. Ben's eyes were shut, mouth slightly open, and he was sweetly sweetly rocking back onto Brian's fingers, as Brian held his hip and looked at his body move. Gwilym searched for Brian's gaze and as their eyes met, almost as if Roger had seen, the two fingers now twisting inside him curled up, brushing him where he wanted, and he let out a wanton moan, eyes locked with Brian's.  
"Oh, that's it" Roger smirked behind him, caressing his thigh with his free hand, and adding another finger, brushing against his sweet spot. He could understand Brian had done the same because Ben's muscular back arched in pleasure and he whimpered. Suddenly, Gwilym found himself looking at Ben's slightly spit slick red lips, parted so alluringly, and without thinking leaned in and kissed him, one hand keeping him still, while Roger's skilled fingers pumped in and out of him.  
"Do that again" Brian growled, taking a handful of Ben's blond locks and keeping his head still while Gwilym obeyed and assaulted Ben's lips, that opened submissively and let the other young man's tongue sneak between them. Ben tasted of his cream cake and Gwilym hummed against the kiss, feeling Ben kiss back.  
"Gwilym" Ben breathed against his lips, "Gwil- please, kiss me again" he almost moaned, eyes open now, his beautiful blue eyes dark with lust. Gwilym complied, way too happy to taste again Ben's sweet mouth.  
Suddenly, Roger's fingers leaved him and he broke the kiss, whining softly as he turned around.  
"Why?" he pouted, earning a smile from the drummer.  
"From the look on your daddy's face, I think he wants to rip you apart with his nice cock" Roger winked, hand swiftly dropping to give Gwilym's balls a little squeeze, making him shiver, "and I do need to cum in my baby too. It was very nice seeing you two kiss - peraphs you can keep making out as we fill you up, what do you think?"  
Gwilym nodded before adding a quick "yes", remembering Brian's punishment. Roger nodded back and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips, before standing up and pulling his hard on free, pumping it as he approached Ben. Brian was standing up too and when Roger came close enough he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss, open mouthed and wet.  
"You're good as always" Roger praised, "my curly boy" he added cheekily, earning a grin from Brian.  
"Come on, honey, let me go, look at how hungry Gwilym looks... It would be cruel to have him beg" Brian said, eyebrows suggestively raising. Roger smiled and looked at him, licking his lips.  
"Is he embarassed? Doesn't wanna beg for cock?"  
Gwilym felt his face heat up again and he swallowed, hard. He knew Brian wasn't gonna fuck him like this, and would've wanted to humiliate him further. Just like how he loved.  
"Please-" he whimpered, the attention of the two man instantly on him. He almost jolted when he felt Ben's lips on his neck, nipping gently. "Please, sir, need your - your cock."  
Brian was on him the very moment he finished, drowning him in 'good boys' and 'sweeties', hands sliding down to his sides, parting his buttocks so that he could see his fucked out opening, loose from Roger's fingers.  
He wanted to look over his shoulder but Ben smiled sweetly and cupped his face as he kissed him hotly, right before turning a little around to look at Roger.  
"Daddy?" the blond called, "won't you fuck me?" he mewled, arching his back alluringly, sticking his round ass out.  
"Sure I am, baby" Roger groaned, climbing on the couch to mirror Brian's position. Gwilym saw him push inside Ben and soon after, Brian's cockhead pushed through his own ring of muscles, staying still, letting him adjust.  
Ben leaned his head on his shoulder, whimpering softly as Roger started to move, while Brian stayed painfully still.  
"Sir, Brian," Gwilym called, "sir, please, fill me" he shakingly said, and the growl Brian let out made him shiver to his toes as he felt Brian's hard cock push inside him, claiming him like he loved. Brian was truly so thick, filling him to the brim. Gwilym moaned and rocked back shyly, Brian's hands flying on his hips, setting a rhytm.  
"God, so tight -" Roger was moaning, head thrown back as he fucked Ben hard and fast, making Ben's body bounce back and forth. Gwilym turned his face to kiss the blond boy, and was rewarded by Brian's pace picking up, every thrust going straight against his soft spot, Brian's experience making him flawless.  
Ben let out a throaty moan when apparently also Roger found the sweet spot, and Gwilym assaulted again Ben's lips, feeling dizzy.  
He could feel his orgasm approaching and god, he hadn't touched himself not even once. But Brian's hands on his hips and his cock inside him, the sounds he was making and Roger's sounds too, and Ben's lips against his as he was fucked hard and raw - it was so much.  
"Sir-" he started, but Brian shushed him.  
"You cum after daddy. And after Roger. You must be good and take my load, alright?" the guitarist ordered, giving a harder thrust. "Alright?"  
"Yessir -" Gwilym shivered, eyes squeezed shut, focused on not cumming. "Yes" he added mindlessly, and his efforts were almost made useless by Brian's hand caressing the slope of his back up and down and up again.  
"Same goes for you" Roger said, giving a light slap to Ben's ass.  
"Yes daddy" the blond said, "whenever - oh - whenever you want - give me your cum" he pleaded, turning back quickly to bat his eyelashes at Roger, who was seemingly close to his release, because he pushed Ben down, one hand on Ben's hip and the other on his neck, having him with his face down in the couch, on the side to let Ben breath, and his ass up, bouncing as he pounded into him.  
Ben looked so sweet and submissive, taking his daddy so well, and the thought must have run in Roger's mind too because his thrusts started getting more erratic and he finally came with a shout, barely having the control to reach down to pull Ben's cock, edging him.  
Gwilym had a desperate need to come, and he clenched around Brian, hoping to milk the orgasm out of him. Brian's rhytm did falter, and Gwilym kept it up.  
"C'mon, sir" he mewled, "come on, I want your cum, please -" a harder thrust made him lose his train of thoughts for a second, "please, sir, I'm your good boy, I deserve-" he didn't need to finish because Brian growled and shoot his hot cum inside him, filling him even more, hands gripping painfully at his hips. He whimpered and clenched around Brian, milking him; Brian brushed against his sweet spot and he saw spots dancing and came, hard and untouched. As he rode the wave of his orgasm, he heard Ben whine loudly, a long whine and hard panting, and Ben shuffling under him. He cracked one eye open and was greeted with the sight of Ben getting his sweet release, nipples teased by Roger's expert hands.  
They all slowly wound down together, their panting filling the room.  
Ben mewled satisfied, stretching his back like a cat when Roger pulled out. He turned around to whisper something to Roger before flopping down on the couch, not caring about dirtying it.  
Gwilym felt Brian slip out and instantly felt empty, clenching around nothing. He breathed heavily and felt Brian's hands on his shoulder turn him around.  
"You were so good, baby boy" Brian smiled, kissing him, "so good. Took your punishment so well, and my cock so nicely." The guitarist wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.  
"Thank you" he mumbled, feeling sleepy. He felt a bit of cum run down his thighs and Brian evidently saw it because he reached down to collect it on his finger and suck it, making Gwilym blush.  
"Wanna sleep?" Brian asked, and Gwilym nodded, similing. "Sleep, honey. Come here, Roger, let them sleep - we'll clean them up while they rest."  
Gwilym felt Ben's hand enterwine with his own, and pulled the other man closer as the two older men got up to take warm towels to clean them.  
"I'm gonna ask Roger to do it more often" Ben mumbled.  
"This was your idea?" Gwilym babbled, turning to see the blond smile.  
"Wasn't a bad idea, was it?" he chuckled, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer to Gwilym.  
"No," Gwilym muttered before feeling sleep claim him, "not a bad idea at all..."


End file.
